


Persuasion Checks Don't Work in Real Life

by Twiranux



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Travel, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: Sean's come to visit the Funhaus office, months after his departure back to Washington state. He hopes to see the Hausmates the moment he steps out of the airport.Instead he finds someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoole/Dan ship request for EverythingCanadian.
> 
> You too can ask me for prompts at: twiranux.tumblr.com/ask

A sudden thud. What follows is a loud, shriek-like sound surrounding him. Then, it slows down, to a hum, and begins to make its way down the path.

Sean has just endured a flight, from Washington state, and has now landed in California. A little worried about the temperature change, Sean decided to wear a light hoodie with a t-shirt underneath, instead of the usual two jackets and sweater combo.

It's been a while since he's seen the Funhaus office in person. His departure from the guys hadn't really hit him until now, and how much time has passed since then. Streaming and freelance work usually takes up most of the thoughts in his mind, and the constant flow of his life seems to have made him forgot about the guys. Sean texted every now and again to check on how the group has been managing, and has heard that a couple new interns had been hired, to ease up the work of editing and increase their video quality in general.

Sean looks forward to not only rekindle a sense of companionship with the old Funhaus crew, but also perhaps get to know the newer folks as well. He adjusts his glasses, and turns on his phone. Of course, since his flight, which wasn't even long to begin with, he's received a dozen or so texts, despite warning how he would not be able to see or reply.

He lightly shakes his head, and waits patiently for the plane to come for a full stop. He looks over to the chair pouch in front of him, and remembers to put on the hat he hid away earlier.

After gathering his things, he makes his way to exiting the airport. A smile appears on his face, thinking about seeing the whole Funhaus crew waiting for him at the exit. He quickens his movement, not bothered by the weight of the baggage he's carrying around. He's hunted for years, and used to carrying the whole camp setup on his back.

He finally manages to get through, and makes his way to the exit. He looks around to see any familiar faces, hear any familiar voices or perhaps just some waving hands.

Sean frowns, upon realizing none of Funhaus members showed up, or at least the ones he used to often work with. He checks one more time, with no luck. Resorting to a more disappointed mood, he reads every single piece of paper being held by someone. There is one; ‘Sean ‘Spoole’ Poole’, it reads, in plain black marker. For some odd reason it appears to be Bruce's handwriting, even though the person isn't Bruce. The person holding the sign is not someone Sean knew in particular, so he approaches cautiously.

“Oh, hey, Spoole!” the man greets with a warm smile.

“Hey...you're…?” Sean trails off, raising his hat a little to cool off his forehead. It is hotter in California than he remembers. He puts his luggage upright, and leans on it a bit.

“Ah, sorry. I'm Dan, I do work at Funhaus, I'm just new,” Dan explains, as he holds up his phone for Sean to see. Sean reads the messages, which seem to be from Bruce conversing with Dan, along with a picture of Sean for reference. After putting away his phone, Sean and Dan shake hands.

“I see. Well, I guess the guys have gotten busier since the last time I was here, huh? Well, Dan, show me the way.”

Dan nods, as Sean corrects his posture. He reaches for the handle of his luggage, but realizes that Dan had already grabbed his luggage for him, and is just waiting patiently for Sean to catch up. The kindness of the fellow makes Sean a little suspicious, but he brushes it off, as they near Dan's vehicle.

“You can ride shotgun if you want, it's either you or your baggage,” Dan jokes, as he gets in the driver's seat and puts the car key in.

“Are you an intern? If so, how much are they paying you to be this nice?” Sean quips in return, as the two laugh at each other's remarks.

“Well, they did make me DM for their D and D show…” Dan chortles, glancing at Sean for a moment before getting on the road.

“They continued that? Must've not had the time to check it out yet,” Sean ponders, pursing his lips together and bringing his hand up to rub against his chin.

“That's no fair, I've been tuning to your streams every now and again.”

How much exactly did the guys mention Sean after he left? Perhaps it had been brought up a few times by the crew just from a casual conversation, or by a curious intern who's seen Funhaus before.

“How often?” Sean asks, as he slowly gets through all of the messages he's missed on his phone.

“Probably a few times a month...you have a good sense of humor, no wonder Funhaus is the way it is now.”

Sean hums in agreement, his focus on the road ahead. For the first time in a while, he notices the air conditioner being on in the car, despite the colder months creeping in. Dan's hands lay still on the steering wheel, except for his thumbs, which seem to be slightly rubbing against the wheel. A bit of traffic shows up on the highway, and the two wait helplessly as the slow moving cars try to make their way through.

“Are the guys treating you and the newer staff well? Hope they haven't changed that much to be even more like assholes,” Sean brings up, after a few minutes of silence.

“Yep. They really are different people when out of their personas, they genuinely care about the people around them,” Dan remarks, a hint of a shiver in his voice.

“Oh? You're saying then that you're a dick when it comes to being the DM for their campaign?” Sean begins to laugh.

Dan gulps, unsure how to answer in a way that doesn't make himself look awful. Refusing to answer is no better. 

“It...depends, I guess,” Dan replies. “I try not to be, because that's just not right...but I don't want to make the campaign easy on them, you know?”

“That's okay, I mean, you do whatever you think is fitting. Being nice all the time doesn't sound like a bad thing, but acting tough or dumbfounded in front of a camera can be pretty funny...are you okay, Dan?” Sean observes heavier breathing, but is unsure how to help from this point on. They were in the middle of some traffic, it's not exactly the most comfortable setting to be in.

“I'm fine...shouldn't have mentioned the whole persona thing,” Dan mumbles, wishing that Sean wouldn't hear him. A mere few minutes of casual conversation and Dan has already exposed more of himself than to anyone else, in a convoluted way.

“Alright. Well, I'm sorry for anything I caused, Dan,” Sean places his hand on his chest, touching a bit of the seatbelt in consequence.

“It's okay, someday I'll get over you.”

Dan shuts himself up, and practically freezes in place. A slip of the tongue. The worst slip he's ever experienced before, and it's with Sean. Sean barely knows him and yet Dan might as well just admit to the truth.

Sean's streams always seem to cheer Dan up, and finds him genuinely funny, perhaps a bit attractive. Though, he knew it would never happen, as Sean moved on from Funhaus, and therefore any chance was pretty much impossible. It was supposed to be just a simple little crush Dan could easily get over, but it simply wasn't going away, and eventually the other Hausmates noticed. Not only did they notice, but in fact encouraged it, frustrating but also relieving Dan of his trouble. The fanart of Sean remains on the office walls, as too does Dan's crush.

“...it, I mean,” Dan corrects himself, resigning to whatever reaction he's going to get. Any response will give him closure, and perhaps end his aches.

“Get over...me? Wait a minute…you have a crush on me? Through watching my streams?”

Dan wants to nod, but his body refuses to prioritize anything else but the idea of being prone and unmoving.

“‘Uhm…”  Sean tries to put together a response, while now thinking about the potential outcomes for each.

Dan looks over to Sean, with a visible pout on his face and lowered eyebrows. All attempts to internalize no longer work, and Dan is left with no other choice but to outwardly express. Sean looks down, but then switches his gaze toward Dan, and then sees the poor guy, one step away from whimpering, even. 

“Hey, it's okay. I would at least want to get to know you more, I'm okay with giving you a chance or two,” Sean reassures with a grin. He places his hand cautiously on Dan's shoulder, lightly tapping his fingers.

“You really do have a good humor. Talking about being nice and then go about being nice. What next, give advice on how to fall in love properly?” Dan pokes fun at himself, trying to make Sean worry less, and accepting the current situation of not being sure yet, as it could've gone worse.

“Guess we'll see for ourselves, yeah?” Sean winks.


End file.
